


Markiplier x Reader: Let's Play Amnesia

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Amnesia - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gen, IRL Game, Video Game, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dragged into a terrifying game in the form of terror. And just as you're landing, you're dragged through it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The first 5 chapters were written way before the 2 afterwards, so apologies if they seem a little non-continuous.  
> It's taken a long time to get this out because of intense writer's block (you don't even want to know about the other story). I finished the last two chapters today, and the others are from a long while ago, at least 5 months, maybe longer. So you will definitely notice a change in pace. But regardless, enjoy!!! xoxo

“Moose man!” you yelled at the screen as you ran to the closet and closed the doors. You made some kind of a moose noise as the creature patrolled the room, looking for you. “Oh, you fatass. Oh, go away,” you repeated over and over again until, finally, you could move again. “Yeah, that’s right! Run away!” You laughed at the screen.  
Amnesia was scary all on its own. The only reason you started playing it, though, was because Markiplier played it. That’s where ‘moose man’ and ‘fatass’ came from.  
You paused the game and leaned back in your swivel chair, listening to your growling stomach. Man, you were really hungry then, and-  
Bang!  
There was a large crack at your bedroom door.  
“Oh, no,” you said quietly. You knew that sound.  
Bang!  
Quickly, you ran to your closet and shut the door on yourself. You could hear the groan, so realistic and louder than the game made it. Without music, it seemed much scarier. The footsteps were so slow and monotonous that you just screamed inside your head to make it shut up. You covered your ears and closed your eyes.  
You didn’t know how long you were sitting there, but at some point, the door had opened. The red behind your eyelids grew and a deep voice you somewhat recognized spoke.  
“Hey, hey, get up,” it said through your hands. You put your hands down and slowly opened your eyes. Looking up, of course. Markiplier stood there.  
“What the hell is going on?” you asked, first and foremost.  
“I don’t know,” he said, reaching out his hand to help you stand up. You took it and was pulled to your feet. “Freaking moose man came while I was playing Amnesia-”  
“And you hid in a closet, right?” you finished for him.  
“Let me guess, you were playing it too?”  
“Yeah. I was watching you play it and then I wanted to play it.”  
“Thanks for watching.”  
“Yeah, you’re welcome and all, but I could really do with getting the hell out of here.”  
Suddenly there was a groan and a bang on the door somewhere in the distance, and Mark quickly pulled you into the closet and shut the door.  
“Oh, go away,” you said quietly.  
“Why are we here?” Mark asked out loud.  
“I don’t know. Shush!” You peeked out of the crack and saw it. Oh, it was as ugly as the game made it, maybe even uglier. The detail was just disgustingly accurate, it almost made you throw up. The giant deformed mouth, the gigantic height, not to mention its slow, neanderthalic walk. It even smelled gross.  
“Let me look,” Mark said, pushing you aside. You could barely see his face, but you could make out the grimace he did.  
After a few minutes of just standing there, terrified, Mark pushed open the door.  
“It’s gone,” Mark said as you followed him out. The bedroom you saw was not your bedroom, obviously. It was the classic bedroom in Amnesia, complete with the dresser and bedpost. The door had been broken down already. Mark went straight to the dresser and pulled them open, obviously looking for tinderboxes.  
“I doubt there’s anything in there,” you pointed out, until Mark turned with a smile on his face and jiggled a little box.  
“Oh, really?” he said, pocketing the item and looking around more.  
“Look, there’s the lantern.” You pointed to the bed and went to pick it up. “Damn, there’s no oil in it.”  
“Let me see.” Mark went and grabbed it from you. “No, there’s a little bit left.” He turned the knob and the light came on immediately. “See?” He smiled again and went through to the next room. You spotted a bag and decided to pick it up.  
Who knew what would happen?


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s in there?” you asked tentatively.  
“Nothing,” Mark replied. “Nothing yet, at least.” The lantern he carried gave off an ominous glow to the seemingly empty room.  
“Desk,” you said, walking over to it. “Oh, a note, too.” Picking it up, you could barely read it. Damn you for not remembering your glasses.  
“Let me see.” Mark took the note and read it aloud. “‘Welcome. You have been selected as part of my experiment.’ Blah, blah, blah. ‘No escape.’ Blah, blah-”  
“Give that to me.” You snatched the paper back.  
“Pushy.” You read what you could aloud instead.  
“‘Welcome. You have been selected as part of my experiment. Several parts will ensue in this experiment. Do not run, there is no escape. Good luck. Or what’s left of it.’” You groaned. “How wonderful.”  
“Hey, I did say all the important parts.”  
“I was double-checking.”  
“Someone’s OCD.” You rolled your eyes as the two of you walked forward in the building.  
“Who are you, anyways?” Mark asked.  
“(YN) (LN),” you explained. “I”m just a weird chick who likes video games and YouTube.”  
“I see. Anything else?”  
“I like your channel.” You looked back at him and smiled. You looked at his face closely. Maybe it was the lantern, but he could’ve been blushing. “Come on.” You moved forward even more until, finally, you came upon a door again.  
“Is it unlocked?” Mark asked you. You pulled at the door handle, but all that you could do was wiggle it a bit.  
“Nope,” you sighed. “We’ve got to find a key or a needle, something like that.” Mark looked around the room.  
“There could be one in that room.” He pointed to the open doorway, which just screamed ominousness.  
“I don’t want to go in there,” you told him. Mark chuckled, as if amused with your fright. “Hey, it’s not funny.”  
“No, it’s not that. Nevermind.” He looked at you. “C’mon, it’ll be fine. We’ve got a lantern. We’ve got a tinderbox. We’ll be okay.” You sighed and muttered something under your breath.  
“Fine,” you said. Mark took your hand gently and led you both through to the room. To the ordinary eye, it was a library.  
“See? Books,” Mark said, handing you the lantern and going to light a candle on a desk.  
“I do like books,” you sighed, trying to ease yourself into the situation.  
“Hey, how big is that bag?” You looked down at it.  
“About as big as a backpack.”  
“Good, because I just found a motherlode of tinderboxes. Some oil, too.” Mark quickly emerged, hands carrying about six tinderboxes and a jar of oil. You set the items in and went to look at the books.  
“All of these are blank,” you said as you flipped through one.  
“They’re fake,” Mark told you, looking over your shoulder. You dropped the book.  
“That’s stupid. I at least wanted to take a book with me in case we get stuck somewhere.”  
“Don’t worry. If or when we get stuck somewhere, there’ll be plenty of things to occupy ourselves with.” You scoffed.  
“You know you said that out loud, right?” Mark looked back. It was clear that he was really blushing now.  
“Yeah.” You laughed.  
“Can we just look around?” Mark nodded like he suddenly remembered the task at hand and went around the bookcase. You went to the desk and pulled drawers out.  
“More oil,” Mark called.  
“Found a key,” you called back. Mark joined your side and put the oil in the bag.  
“Progress, finally.” You felt the key in your hands. Rusty to the touch, almost as if it could break.  
“Let’s see if it goes to that door.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and you slowly walked back to the door and put the key in the lock.  
“I can’t...turn it,” you said, using what strength you had to open the lock. The rust on the key didn’t help.  
“Let me try,” Mark said, but you were determined.  
“I got it, hold on.”  
“(YN), let me try.” You sighed and rolled your shoulders.  
“I’m okay,” you tried to assure, but Mark moved you out of the way slowly. Your rush to leave this place fought back, but Mark and his own determination won.  
“Let’s see...,” Mark muttered as he twisted the key slowly. The lock clicked, and inevitably, the key broke in half, leaving a piece in the lock. The door swung away slowly, creaking creepily.  
“That’s not...weird,” you said tentatively.  
“C’mon,” Mark urged. He seemed really excited to go forward. You, on the other hand, weren’t so eager.  
“Slow down,” you warned him. “There could literally be anything ahead.”  
“We’re fine,” Mark assured. “This room’s empty. Desk, close-”  
Growl...  
“Jesus Christ!” you whisper-shouted and looked behind you. Heavy footsteps. “Get in the closet!” You yanked Mark with you into the small closet and shut the doors. The growling and moaning got louder and louder until it seemed like it was right in front of you. Terrified, you covered your mouth for your own good and clutched at Mark’s arm. He looked down at your hand, then your face, then pat your hand reassuringly, like he wasn’t sure what to do.  
After five more minutes, you snuck a peek. The monster, Mr. Moose Man, still stood at the far right of the room.  
“We have to run for it,” Mark whispered quietly. You looked at him, wide-eyed. He nodded, waiting for approval. You shook your head. He rolled his eyes, took your hand and faced the doorway. There wasn’t any other choice. You stared at him, then at the closet door. You took a deep breath and cracked your neck, determined enough.  
Mark pushed open the door. The monster, aware of the noise, growled and lunged for you both. A sharp pain went through your arm, making you yelp and get more adrenaline rushing through you. Mark yelled then, and ran with you out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The sounds of the door being smashed down slowly faded as you both turned down the hallway ahead of you, all the way back to where you started. There were no footsteps after a few minutes, so you both assumed that the monster had gone off somewhere else.  
As your adrenaline wore down, the pain in your arm became worse.  
“(YN), you’re bleeding,” Mark said, making you sit down on the hardwood floor and relax. You looked over at him, noticing his arm was running with blood, too.  
“So are you,” you muttered.  
“I know, but let’s just get you fixed first, okay?” You sighed and cried a little, mostly because it hurt very badly, but a little because Mark was putting you first. You could see him fighting to grab his own arm and stop the pain, but nevertheless, he left it as it was. He stood slowly and shut the door to the room you were in and went to look around in the drawers.  
“What’re you looking for?” you asked him, looking back to see him rifling around books and papers.  
“Gauze,” he answered simply, “or maybe some of that laudanum.” He pulled out a bottle with green liquid and some kind of stretchy material that looked like gauze and sat back down with you. “Give me your arm.” You held it out and hissed as Mark poured, bit by bit, the laudanum over the cut.  
“Jesus, that stuff hurts,” you said as the pain ceased slowly.  
“Healing isn’t supposed to be fun,” Mark said, distracted. You sighed, having nothing to say to that, mostly because it was pretty much true.  
“Thanks,” you finally said as he wrapped the gauze.  
“Anything for a fan,” he replied with a smile.  
“Really? What if I wasn’t a fan?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe let you die in a hole.” Your eyes widened at how serious he sounded. “I’m kidding.” You sighed and chuckled as he tucked the gauze in. “Better?”  
“Yeah, much, thanks. What about your arm?” He looked back at it, seeming as if he had forgotten about it completely.  
“I’m fine,” he said, prodding it softly. You reached out and pressed against it, making him hiss.  
“You are so not fine, Mark,” you sighed. “Is there any more of that stuff?” Mark looked behind him and eyed the small amount of laudanum left in the bottle.  
“There’s none of that gauze stuff left,” he noted. You sighed.  
“Are you okay with losing some of your shirt?”  
“What? No, I love this shirt!”  
“You can either rip your shirt or bleed out. Your choice.” Mark almost looked as if he’d rather bleed out, but grunted and let you rip off some of sleeve. His cut seemed much deeper than the one you had, so you took extra care in wrapping it up.  
“Ow, watch it,” Mark whined. You sighed in frustration and put your arms down.  
“I need your other sleeve.” He rolled his eyes.  
“What about your sleeves? Why’s it got to be all my clothes?”  
“Oh, fine.” You ripped off your own sleeve and used it to wrap the rest of his cut, leaving only a little bit of it exposed. “You’re such a baby sometimes.”  
“I am not!” He mocked hurt, though you could obviously see the laugh in his face. You rolled your eyes at him and laughed.  
“Shut up, Babyplier. We need to figure out how to get past that monster.”


	4. Chapter 4

“There’s no way we’re getting past him easily,” Mark stated.  
“I know that,” you replied as you stood, “but maybe we can sneak past him.”  
"Well, someone's warming up to the adventure."  
"It's more like wanting out of the adventure." Mark rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, so what exactly is your plan?" he questioned. You bit your lip.  
"I have no idea," you admitted. Mark sighed and stood with you, rolling his shoulder.  
"How about I check for him in the hallway?" he suggested.  
"And if he’s there?”  
“Well, you just shut the door and just check on it every so often.” You stepped back.  
“Well, then, you check on it, sassy-pants.” Mark sighed and walked slowly to the doorway before peeking his head out.  
“Nothing’s here,” he finally said. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding before you followed Mark outside to the hall. You looked right, and then left before your eyes caught something unfamiliar.  
“Was there a hallway here before?” you asked Mark, pointing with your finger to your left. Mark followed your vision to see an almost pitch-black hallway.  
“I don’t remember,” he admitted. “We were running so much that we probably didn’t notice it very well.”  
“I guess it’s the only way we can go, then.” Mark, for the first time since you had gotten here, seemed tentative. You walked up to him and squeezed his uninjured arm. “We’ve got oil in our lantern and a ton of tinderboxes. We’ll be fine.” Mark took a deep breath and nodded.  
“I really hope you’re right,” he said, holding up the lantern and walking with you down the hallway.  
After a couple minutes of simply empty walls and locked doors, you finally came upon a door you could open.  
“Looks like another bedroom,” you said as you pushed the door open.  
“How many bedrooms does this place have?” Mark asked, following you in and keeping the light close. There, on the desk, seemed to be a second note, to which you gave a deep sigh.  
“Finally, progress,” you said. “Mark, bring that light over here, we’ve got a note.”  
“Here, let me read it,” Mark said, looking over your shoulder, to which you glanced at him for a second. As if reading your face, he nodded, “Yes, I’ll read the whole thing this time. ‘I’ve been stuck here for...hell, I don’t know how long. The night just won’t end. It feels like an entire day has gone by and it’s still dark outside. That stupid note saying this was an experiment is total crap. I should probably get out of here.’”  
“So, this whole thing has had other people,” you concluded.  
“I guess so,” Mark agreed. You checked your bag for the blank book you had picked up a while back, something you didn’t quite acknowledge until now.  
“I think we should write a note,” you said, grabbing the feather pen and dipping it in the ink.  
“Why?” Mark asked you, confused as you leaned over the desk.  
“Because, knowing this person, they’ve never played this game before. So, if anyone else gets stuck in here, we can provide some useful tips for the monsters and whatnot.” Mark raised his eyebrows at this.  
“What’re you going to write?”  
“What to do if the monster is close, what items can be used for, that kind of stuff.” You thought for a moment. “I’ll leave a note saying they should either memorize this or copy it another sheet of paper for the next person.”  
“How did I even get paired up with a smart person like you?” You could have sworn he was serious for a second before you blushed a bit.  
“I don’t know,” you said, shrugging as you wrote down the last bit of information. “Luck?”  
“My luck is awesome.” You laughed quietly as you stood straight up and faced Mark.  
“Let’s keep going.” You sighed at the initial shock of having your favourite YouTuber, flirty or not, compliment you. You heard Mark follow you as you checked around the corner of the doorway before you walked forward more, the light of the lantern getting closer to you.  
“What’s down the rest of the hall?” Mark asked, peeking out from behind you.  
“Nothing yet,” you sighed, getting chills down your spine. “Man, this silence is really getting to me.”  
“Tell me about it,” Mark nodded, moving the lantern back and forth.  
“Keep it going.” You kept walking the direction you had been on until you reached two more doors on each side of you.  
“Okay...,” Mark said. “Now what?”  
“Well,” you started, eyeing both door knobs. “We’ve got to choose a door.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you think?” you asked. “Left or right?” Mark looked at both doors.  
“Well,” he began, “we could go right,” he pointed to the right, “into the seemingly ominous room of death, or,” he pointed left, “we could go into the also ominous room of torture.” You rolled your eyes and hit him just below his wound. “Ow!”  
“Be serious here,” you scolded. You went for the right door, ignoring Mark’s silent protesting eyes. Your hand rested on the door handle. You slowly pushed. It swung forward.  
No monsters inside, that was for sure. It was definitely pitch black, though.  
“So what about-” Mark began, reaching for the other door, but you could hear perfectly well that something was in there through the wall.  
“Mark, don’t open-!” you tried to warn, but he had already opened the left door, and you heard a scream. Then growling. Then silence.  
You held your breath. Ten seconds. Twenty.  
“Mark?” you said quietly, going to check the other door. You were met with growling. “Crap!” You retreated into the right room and shut the door on yourself.  
You were by yourself. In a mansion, in a game. And Mark was gone.  
How wonderful.  
Mark had been holding the lantern, but there was no way you could go back, not with that freaking thing in there. You looked back through the hallway, or at least that what it looked like. You decided against speaking, instead just walking forward, a hand on the left wall to guide you through the darkness.  
You had been walking for five minutes. Nothing had happened.  
So, of course, it was okay to speak, right?  
No. It’s never okay to talk when it’s dead quiet.  
“What-” you said suddenly as your hand dropped into an open space that finally wasn’t a wall. You looked to your left, where lights illuminated the hallway. “Finally,” you whispered, walking towards the brightness. You tried grabbing a torch off of the wall, but, obviously, they were stuck there. “God damn it.” You sighed. There was a door ahead.  
Walk through it? Or stay put?  
Well, you had been staying put in this hallway for at least ten minutes. Maybe that was the point of the door.  
You pulled it open.  
Water. Not water. Not freaking water.  
“(YN)?” a voice said suddenly. You looked up to see... Well, you couldn’t make it out very clearly, but you could’ve sworn you’d heard that voice before. “It’s Mark.” That was it. He was standing on dry land  
“Holy crap, Mark,” you said, taking a step forward.  
“Don’t. Move,” he stopped you, holding up his hand. “There’s a water monster, in case you didn’t know that.” You sighed.  
“I knew that,” you argued. Mark rolled his eyes. He held up a piece of... Oh, God, was that an arm?  
“I’m going to throw this in the water, and you run through.” You stared at him.  
“You’re insane,” you told him.  
“Would you rather be stuck there, by yourself, or would you rather be over here with the guy who’s trying to save your ass?” You bit your lip. You almost chose to stay where you were.  
“Okay,” you said, ready to run through the water as fast as you could. You stood at the edge. Mark nodded, counting down from three on his fingers.  
He threw the arm.  
You ran like your life depended on it, and in truth, it did. You heard the monster run through the water towards the fleshy body part, or maybe it was running after you. You couldn’t be sure.  
“Run!” Mark yelled at you. You didn’t talk back, just grunted and nodded and pushed yourself towards him. Just a couple more feet. You reached out for his hand. “Reach!” You latched onto his hand, water flying everywhere. He pulled you out.  
“Jesus Christ,” you sighed. Mark breathed heavily, you more so. Mark nodded.  
“We should go,” he said, turning with his hand grasping yours. You nodded.  
Then something grabbed onto your ankle.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mark!” you screamed. Mark felt you being pulled away and immediately fought back on the force. “Mark, pull!”  
“That’s what I’m doing!” Mark yelled back, pulling and pulling on your arm, which felt as if it could be ripped off. You kicked against the creature, trying to pry it off with your other foot.  
You felt yourself fall onto your chest, pain radiating through your knees and hips. You crawled as fast as you could away from the water.  
“Mother-” you began saying, but ran out of breath before finishing. “I can’t...breathe...” You tried to take deep breaths.  
“(YN), get up,” Mark urged. You sighed and tried standing, but ended up falling over on your knees again. You looked back. Of course your ankle was probably bleeding and maybe twisted.  
“I don’t think I can even walk,” you said, angry. Why the freaking creature came out of the water personally was beyond you. Mark sighed.  
“Well, since I’m not broken, I’ll carry you to the room I was in before,” Mark grumbled, annoyed. You assumed it was towards either the monster or the lack of progress. Whichever it was, it wasn't good. Mark picked you up easily and started carrying you slowly into the room he had been in before setting you down on some kind of floor bedding. "I hate my life," you said.  
"I hate my life, too, but only right now," Mark replied, somewhat agreeing. "Now, I know that this is going to hurt really bad, but I'm pretty sure your ankle is dislocated. So I might have to... Well, relocate it."  
"You're not serious." Mark nodded. "Alright. Well, can you see where it's dislocated?"  
"Your ankle?" he guessed. "Hold out your other ankle." You shifted to expose your uninjured left ankle. Mark's fingers felt for the difference between the two. "Oh, okay, I see it. It's right here." You rolled your neck, preparing yourself as best you could.  
"Do it, please," you said, cringing at the mere thought. "Stop hesitating." Mark rolled his shoulders.  
"Count of three," he said, placing his hands on where the dislocation was. "One, two-" Crack.  
"Mother of all hell!" you screeched as you felt the bone snap itself in the right place. "You God damn liar."  
"If it's too expected, it'll hurt more." Mark stood as he moved to your side. "I'll help you walk." Slowly, you made yourself stand on the weight of your left foot.  
"Where's that green laudanum stuff?" you asked as you winced.  
"Where's the bag?" You felt your shoulder, sighing loudly when the strap wasn't there.  
"I'll bet you anything it's in the water." You looked at him. "Where's the lantern?"  
"I'll bet it's in the same place."  
“Great.” You winced slightly at the pain in your ankle. “There’s no way we’re going back to get it.” Mark sighed.  
“Yeah,” he said, then turned towards the way you came. “I’ll just go.” You widened your eyes at him and flipped him back around.  
“Mark, you’re insane,” you told him. “That thing is still in there.”  
“Yeah, and you can’t even walk.”  
“So, I’ll...get a cane or something!” He crossed his arms.  
“Really? Where?”  
“Somewhere!” He put his hands on your shoulders.  
“I’ll be fine,” he said quietly. “I’ll only be a couple minutes, maybe less. But you have got to trust me.”  
“But-”  
“(YN).” You blinked, trying not to cry because even if he could get out and back alive, you didn’t want to risk it. “Two minutes,” he repeated. “That’s all.” You nodded slowly, leaning to hug him, making him laugh. “Hey, I’m not going off to war or anything.”  
“This is close enough,” you said quietly, smiling. He pulled away and grinned at you before turning away, taking a deep breath, and going back to the monster and, hopefully, the bag and lantern.  
You sat down after you realised how much your ankle hurt then, looking down at the now purple and blue monstrosity of your joint. You closed your eyes.  
Opened them.  
And you were tied down, unable to move, in a large room.  
“And you thought you’d be stuck here forever.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the last part! I hope you enjoyed this journey! xoxo

You recognised nothing. Not the room, the chair, and especially not the voice that just spoke.  
“What the hell?” you yelled out. You knew Mark hadn’t gotten to you, your ankle still hurt. Actually, it hurt worse now than it did before.  
“You thought that you would be here forever,” the voice repeated, and a figure in the distance made itself known as its silhouette floated again a deep, pastel purple light. It seemed deformed, anorexic, almost as if someone had sucked the life from it. “Well, you’re in luck. You won’t be here for much longer.”  
“You...,” you began, but you realised you had nothing much to say until you asked, “Who are you?”  
“The cause of all your silly little problems,” the voice chuckled. “The entity in which all monsters are created by. I’m the reason you’re here, and the reason you won’t be soon.”  
“Where am I going?”  
“The only place you deserve.” And at that moment, you knew that you shouldn’t have asked because behind the figure, a terrifying scream from an opening in the light omit.  
You were going to die like this.  
Your restraints untied themselves, but an unknown force lifted you itself and raised you towards the opening, and towards the figure. And now, the only thing you hoped for was not to see the face of it as your last waking memory.  
“You’ve been trapped for a long time,” it said, its voice getting louder as you approached. “Anyone you’ve ever known thinks you’re missing. Anyone you’ve ever loved has moved on. And, more importantly,” it stopped you in front of itself and its disformed face bore into your eyes, “I bet he didn’t even survive long enough to save you.”  
You closed your eyes.  
You couldn’t get away from this. This may have well been a last farewell to anything you had ever cared about.  
Your mom. Your home, your friends.  
Mark...  
Wait. Mark. Mark is still there.  
“You don’t know that!” you screamed as you struggled to break a grip with the invisible force.  
“Oh, but I do,” the figure said. “I know because the monster in the water got him.” You cold move your fingers. “He fell instantly once you screamed.” Your foot. “He died, and his last memory was of you screaming in pain.” You could move everything. You grit your teeth and launched yourself at him, pushing him away and making fists.  
“He’s not dead!” you screamed, swinging a fist and landing a punch on its ribcage. “And even if he is,” another to the arm, “his last memory would never be something so horrible!” A last jab to the distorted face and it was nearer to the opening than you would ever be.  
“You-” it started to yell, but it was too late. He was through the opening and the screams omit again before everything faded in a single second and you fell down to the ground. You grimaced in pain and you tried to stand, but to no avail as you collapsed with blurred vision, the last thing you processed as footsteps before you blacked out.  
You woke up somewhere bright and almost chemical-smelling. Something soft was both underneath you and on you, and various things were attached to your arms. You heard th faint sound of beeping before it clicked.  
A hospital.  
Which meant you were free. You were out.  
“You’re awake,” a woman said as she walked into the room. “We saw your heart-rate rise. How are you feeling?”  
“Fine,” you croaked before coughing and clearing your throat. “How did I get here?”  
“Someone found you badly injured outside of your house,” she explained. “They brought you here.”  
“Who? Who was it?” She looked down at her clipboard.  
“Does a Vincent ring any bells?” Your heart sank.  
“No, no, it doesn’t,” you mumbled.  
“What about a Mark? Fischbach?” And that’s when you felt your heart jump to your throat and stop your breathing for a moment.  
“Yes!” you exclaimed. “Where is he? Is he okay?”  
“He’s perfectly fine,” she chuckled reassuringly. “He came in earlier asking for you, but you were under anaesthetic as they were resetting your ankle. He seemed very badly injured, too, so we took him into his own room.” She pointed to the door. “He’s okay to walk, if you want to see him. He’s been asking if you were awake.” You nodded, tears coming to your eyes as she left to go get him.  
He was alive. That thing was wrong, and you were right, and damn it, if you weren’t crying, you’d be curling in on yourself.  
You heard footsteps.  
“...(YN)?” a familiar voice asked. You took a deep breath in as he appeared in the doorway, fully clothed in a hospital gown and a proper bandage on his arm. When he caught eyes with you, he rushed as fast as his tired feet would take him towards you. He engulfed you in an embrace. “I thought I lost you.”  
“I thought I lost you, too,” you said as you let tears stain his gown. He pulled away.  
“What happened? I heard you scream and I tried to go back, but I couldn’t.”  
“I... This thing, this figure took me. I was out for so long that I didn’t know what was happening. And the thing, it tried to...feed me to this light opening and it kept saying you were dead and-”  
“Hey, hey, slow down,” he said, wiping tears off of your cheeks. “Is it gone?” You nodded.  
“Yeah, it... It went through the opening when I pushed it. I just blacked out and woke up here.”  
“Yeah, I... I was looking for a key to a big hall when something knocked me out and I woke up at home. I just...,” he took a deep breath, “I’m glad you’re okay.” You chuckled.  
“You’re okay, that’s more important,” you said. He smiled.  
“You’re more important to me.”  
You don’t remember much afterwards, but you were sent home after a week, granted with Mark’s cell number in case you wanted ‘to chat about stuff’.  
But you didn’t expect to find a bottle on your porch, along with a note.  
“Congratulations,” the note read in flowing calligraphy before continuing on in normal font. “You’ve won. As your prize, you have a choice. You can choose to remember everything, down to the last moment. Or you can choose to drink from this bottle and forget everything. Your own amnesia.”  
Your phone buzzed with a voicemail. From Mark.  
“Hey,” he began, “uh, I got an amnesia bottle. I guess you got one, too. It says to drink it if I want to forget everything. So, uh... I threw it away. I don’t want to forget, not after all of that.” He took a deep sigh. “Uh, if you already drank it, I guess this makes no sense to you, but if not... I just hope that you won’t. Yeah. Okay. Bye.” You looked back at the bottle you held.  
And you threw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hope you enjoyed it! xoxo


End file.
